Nemesis-T Type Vs Jason Voorhees
Pre-Fight Deep inside a dank, dark complex, with drab stone walls, ugly pipes sprouting obscenely from the ceiling and even floor, and huge steel doors blocking off an unknown area beyond, two hideous creatures faced off in a battle to the death. One was huge, and massively deformed, a deadly hunter of it's enemies. The other was equally deformed, but smaller, terrifying nonetheless. These monsters were ''not ''the Nemesis and Jason. The first was a large, dangerous Hunter, with strong, tough hide, and massive claws. It's deafness was it's only wakeness, and even that rarely disturbed it, as it's other senses made up for the lack of hearing. It's prey rarely made noises anyway, with the exeptions of gunshots, which, unfortunately for it, were very common. The second was a Licker, a hideous beast, with an uncovered brain pulsing on it's forehead, it's long toungue hanging so far out it's mouth that it scraped the floor. This one was blind, but it's enhanced hearing and smell made up for that "minor" inconvenience. As the two prepared to charge at each other, the Hunter never heard the long, steady, methodical stride of the monster coming up from behind it. When the machete blade peirced it's back, coming out through it's skull, it never made a sound of death, but simply fell to the ground. The Licker never saw the killer that brought down it's foe, and didn't expect it when two hand's clamped down on it's neck and shoulders, and tore it's head off of it's body in one slow and agonizing moment, before the killer picked up it's beheaded torso and slammed it brutally into the ground, breaking many of it's bones. Their mutual murderer was Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake Killer, who stepped foreward, catching sight of a terrible creature walking out of the shadows and began walking toward it. The Nemesis-T type stood on higher ground, atop a large machine in the room, looking a bit confused. The skin around it's mouth was pulled tight by the same terrible effect that turned it into that beast, making it difficult to make out it's features. But it spoke one word, which seemed to it to completely explain everything. "S.T.A.R.S.?" It's head cocked a bit before it realized that the man before him had killed two if it's allies. Although the machete and hockey mask, a far cry from the equipment of Jill Valentine, whom he had killed just days before, or her ally Chris Redfield, who had ecscaped with serious, possibly fatal wounds. But now wasn't the time for reminising. The Nemesis stared Jason down, it's one good eye taking a careful look, the other covered in strange stitches. The Tyrant decided that this mysterious, blade-weilding man was ''definitely ''an enemy, as he saw Jason stomp on the severed head of the Licker, crushing the skull. Jason took the appearance of the T-type in stride, and given that he had fought opponents both burlyer, taller, and uglier than this one, he wasn't worried a bit. Sure, the burly one had... you know... killed him, but that didn't change the fact that he had come back, just like he always did. This "beast" was a pansy in comparison, at least in Jason's mind. Unfortunately for the Crystal Lake Killer, the Nemesis was no pansy, and, save Grundy, he had never fought something to match it's strength and determination. This was going to be a fight to remember, and one thing was sure. The fighter who went down wasn't going to be pretty when it happened. FIGHT! Jason and the Nemesis walked slowly toward each other, the massive trenchcoated Tyrant actually moving slower than Jason, a feeling that was kind of unnerving to the Crysal Lake Killer, if only for it's unprecedented nature. The two freaks finally reached each other, and Jason swung his machete as the T-type threw a punch. The Nemesis's fist colided with Jason before his blade could strike the t-Virus infected monster, and his blow was thrown off, as the T-type followed up with another punch, before grabbing Jason by both forearms and simply trying to crush him in between his massive, meaty hands. This wasn't going to work, as due to the Nemesis's arms being extended far from his body, Jason almost effortlessly muscled out of the freak's grip, and executed a punch of his own, this one sending the Nemesis sliding back a few inches, but otherwise barely staggering it. Jason was suprised, when he hit someone with that punch and they didn't go down, they usually started doing some funny things standing up, but the Nemesis had taken his sunday punch and hardly blinked. It was going to take some more serious firepower to bring this thing down, and Jason knew just the thing. He hefted his machete and swung, nearly severing the T-type's arm, but it barely grunted, and grabbed Jason by the neck, lifting him off the ground. It was at this point that Jason took note of the great height of the creature, and realized that this was only the third time he had fought a foe taller then himself, although the difference in height was minimal. Jason, interestingly, had grown slightly bored with killing, and considering this creature a small challenge, had grown a bit contemplative. Jason's boredom was instantly ended when his throat was impaled by a tentacle coming from the palm of the massive hand that held his neck off the ground. Jason didn't really feel much pain, but his involuntary reaction caused him to drop his machete to the ground, which displeased him. No more contemplation, Jason was serious as hell now. Jason reached out with his newly freed right hand and took a hold of the Nemesis's arm, forcing the beast to pull him closer to it with his sheer strength, before reaching out with his left and grabbing the T-type by the face, before driving his thumb viciously into the monster's eye. Exept... He didn't have an eye. The stupid thing didn't have a right eye. Insted, his digid drove into the flappy, stitched-up flesh on the side of the beast's face, where it's eye should have been, and did precious little damage. The Nemesis was enraged, however, and slammed Jason into the ground, cracking enough bones that the T-type thought him incapacitated. He realized that this was a perfect opportunity to get to what he had been sent here for in the first place, and carried Jason over to the huge steel doors on the other side of the room, and slammed the Crystal Lake Killer into them hard enough to cause them to buckle, and enough to splatter several of Jason's soft organs around the inside of his undead body. The T-type then turned around, leaving Jason propped up against the doors in a sitting position, to all observers, dead. The huge creature got to where he had first stood on the machine, observing Jason, and picked up the rocket launcher it had dropped as unnececary. It slightly wished that it had just finished it right then with a blast, but it had no regrets for the fight, as it had been fun. And besides, it thought, although not with this much clarity, it's wound to it's face was pretty much completely healed, and it's nearly severed arm was barely a memory. It turned around and aimed it's rocked launcher at the door, directing it's fire to blast open the passage, but also to turn Jason into a Jibble sandwich. As it fired, the flame bursting from the back of the rocket obscured the T-type's veiw of Jason and the door for a split-second. That was all Jason needed. The rocket struck the door with a tremendous explostion, sending shrappnel, flame, burning rocket fuel, chunks of the door's reinforced steel, and sheer explosive force. However, to the T-type's mild suprise, no Jibbles were to be found among the remains. The beast made a motion that approximated a shrug, and stepped foreward, ignoring the burning rubble in it's path, as it moved into the hall that led to it's final destination. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma'' The Nemesis strode through the hallway, never expecting what came next, as Jason's machete peirced a few inches into it's back. It cried out with an indescribable roar, as it attempted to turn around and grab it's currently unidentified attacker. It didn't have the flexability to reach behind it's back, and Jason pushed with all of his supernatrual strength to peirce deeper into the body of the beast. The creature cried out again, before tentacles sprouted from it's hands and grabbed Jason by the waist, pulling him in front of the Nemesis. When it saw who it's attacker was, it was incredibly confused. It thought that Jason was dead. It roared in rage and used it's tentacles to constrict Jason's lower torso in an attempt to suffocate him, but the Crystal Lake Killer was barely affected, and severed the tentacles with a single machete strike. Jason fell to the ground, as the Nemesis shot another tentacle, knocking the machete out of Jason's hand and spinning away along the concrete floor. Jason grunted his annoyance and moved toward the Nemesis, raising both fists, as the T-type followed suit. They both brought down their fists and the four clenched hands collieded with such force that the very air shook, and both of the combattants let out grunts of consternation at discovering that their opponent matched their strength. Nemesis decided to end this quickly, and punced with a staggering right hook that nearly broke Jason's neck, and then a left that ''did ''break it, before coming in with another right that shattered his shouler, and an upercut that shattered his ribs and sent him into the air. The T-type grabbed Jason's leg and snatched him out of the air, before smashing him into the ground with such force that many of his bones cracked. The Nemesis then grabbed Jason by the legs and the torso, before pulling with all of it's strength and ripping him in half at the waist, sending intestines and blood all over the area, before simply dropping the halves and walking off to a somewhat smaller steel door and attempting to open it. When the door failed to open on it's own, the T-type decided to ''make ''it open, by smashing it with his bare fists. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma'' The Nemesis punched the door, putting a fist-shaped dent in it, before striking again, this time opening a gap between the door and it's frame. It then shoved a tentacle into the gap and pulled, tearing the door out of the frame and onto the ground, and then walked through the doorway, and nearly smiled at seeing his objective before him. He dropped his rocket launcher. He didn't need it any more. What he saw were massive glass vats of two substances, one green and one blue. In the middle of the vats were coils, resembling a spring, surrounded by countless gallons of one of the most dangerous substances known to man. The t-Virus. It would take less than a tenth of a CC of the virus to turn a human into a mindless killing machine, the Nemesis's boss had great plans for such a tremendous supply of it. As the beast prepared to press the button on the watch he carried on his wrist for just this purpose, he was absolutely staggered to find one of his hands lopped off at the wrist. The T-type spun around to see Jason, fully healed, even his clothing repaired, with machete in hand. The Nemesis moaned angrily and sprouted several tentacles from it's hand, shooting them at Jason, one aiming to stab his torso, two to tie him up, and the last to tear out his throat, just like last time. Unlike last time, Jason was ready for it. He instantly struck one of the tendrils out of the air with his machete, before snapping out his hand and grabbing two others, pulling them toward him, and using the momentum to impale the Nemesis. The T-type countered by using it's remaining tentacle to reattatch it's hand, stabbing into the severed limb and pulling it back in, before slamming it's other fist down on the skull of the Crystal Lake Killer. Jason knelt with the sheer force of the strike, losing his grip on his machete, before landing a heavy uppercut into the Nemesis's wind. The monster barely flinched, but Jason continued his combo nonetheless, punching the T-type's mouth several times, breaking the skin and knocking out a few teeth, before grabbing the freak's throat, attempting to crush it's windpipe. Meanwhile, he was using his other hand to repeatedly pound on the T-type's temple, aiming for maximum damage to the brain. He then raised his leg, hooked it over his machete, and stomped downward, exabberating the Nemesis's wound, and then pulled out the blade to strike again. The Nemesis wasn't having it. It struck out with it's fists, cracking Jason's bones, before breaking his neck with a tentacle and kicking him backwards. Jason got to his feet and snapped his neck back into position with his bare hands, only to see that the T-type had used it's tentacles to grab the rocket launcher it had dropped earlier, and was aiming it. Jason stepped foreward to stop Nemesis, but was too late, as it's first shot blew off his left arm, and it's second hit the ground right in front of him, mutilating his legs and sending him flying into the air. As the Crysal Lake Killer flew through the air for the first time in his life, he noted that it was a decidedly unpleasant experiance. The Nemesis fired it's last shot, striking Jason in the waist and tearing his lower body directly off, as well as nearly splitting him vertically down the middle. Jason's two legs went flying off in different directions, one of them splatting blodily on the wall, as another "kicked" one of the tanks of the t-Virus, sending a few cracks down the surface. The Nemesis looked at the damage with worry, as it had been tasked with protecting the virus. It wasn't really worried though, as the cracks were small. It just focused on the next part of it's combo, as it leapt up in the air and stomped with incredible force on Jason's torso, causing his chest to completely cave in, crushing most of his organs, and killing Jason. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time Jason had died, although it was probably the first time this fight. The Nemesis left nothing to chance, using his rocket launcher to beat Jason into a mush wearing a hockey mask. Almost no bones remained in one peice, but the ones that were still sufficiently large stuck out of the peices of flesh obscenely, like a porcupine that had it's quills sprout from the inside. His brains were in to signifigant peices, with one inside what was left of his skull, and the other sitting peacefully several feet away. His heart was the most notable feature, with a rib impaled straight through it, it simply lay on the ground, pulsating. No... not pulsating. Beating. The Nemesis was confident that it had finally killed it's very durable enemy, and clutched it's slowly healing torso as it staggered off to the damaged tank, to make sure it wasn't too badly damaged before it called in that it had found the virus. It's ears rang terribly, and, had it been more intelegent, it would've known it had a massive concussion from Jason's punches earlier. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma'' It never heard the lightning, or the thunder that came after. Just about 2 minutes later, it had finally fully healed, and had simply pressed the button that sent a message to it's leader that the virus had been found. It was shocked beyond anything that had come before, when it was suddenly grabbed by the back of the head. A nearly irresistable force slammed it's head into the tank of the T-virus, repeatedly, cracking the reinforced glass to the point that it was nearly broken. It spun around with a tentacle, slicing out it's attacker's throat, and turned to see an incredibly enraged Jason, ready to rumble. Jason and the Nemesis both swung a punch, their fists coliding with a huge impact, as the skin on both of their hands tearing off from the sheer shock of the colision. Jason swung his machete, embedding only a few inches into the T-type's torso due to it's sheer durability, and the strength of it's trenchcoat. The Nemesis punched at Jason's chin, snapping his neck back 90 degrees behind his head, before stabbing a tentacle down through his neck and out through his crotch area, and used that attack to tear a massive gaping hole in Jason's torso. As Jason staggered back from the wound, the Nemesis began to shrug off it's trenchcoat. Jason bodily grabbed the two halves of his body and pulled them together before his organs had a chance to fall out, and raised his machete, ready for round two. Jason felt the slightest tingle of suprise at seeing the Nemesis bare-chested, it's body even uglier than it's face, huge exposed veins pulsing with it's T-virus infected blood, tentacles flailing in every direction. It also looked angrier. It had hoped against odds that it's latest attack would bring Jason down. Jason stepped foreward, wading through tendrils, slicing in every direction, and getting a sense of deja vu, as he struck again and again. He launched a flurry of left-handed punches, staving off tentacles with his machete, and, almost unbeleivably, he was ''gaining ground!'' As Jason forced the unstoppable T-type to back off he realized that he was actually doing some serious damage, and stepped up his game, punching and slashing faster and harder, before he finally grabbed a large handful of tendrils and ripped them out through sheer muscle, leaving a large gaping hole in the Nemesis's chest. Jason lifted his machete for one final strike, as he simultaniously shoved his hand into the wound in the T-type's chest. The blade flashed downward, faster than the eye could see, as it severed the Nemesis's arm above the shoulder, taking out a large portion of the freak's torso as well. He prepared to behead the Nemesis, an action that he was sure would finish it, but before he could land the killing blow, the T-type struck out in one desperate move toward survival. It sent out two tendrils, both impaling Jason, before kicking with strength enough to lift itself hundreds of feet into the air, sending Jason flying along the ground, sliding across the concrete, before the Nemesis lifted it's dropped rocket launcher from the ground and blasted Jason, leaving him as one arm, half of a torso, and a head. The blast had an unintended side-effect, however, as the concussive force of the rocket's explosion took the cracked tank of t-Virus over the edge, smashing it open, and pouring out countless gallons of the blue virus first onto Jason, and then onto the rest of the room. The Nemesis painfully backed off onto slightly higher ground, as it watched Jason be enveloped by the virus. As Jason's body bubbled, his skin burning, his eyes melting completely, he reached out of the rising tide of virus like a drowning man, until nothing but his hand was showing. Within a few seconds, that two dropped into the deasly concoction that he was drowning in. The Nemesis was upset. One sixth of the virus had been lost, and that was a problem. At least it had definitely killed it's enemy. It's body had obviously been incompatible with the t-Virus, as, instead of mutating him, it had dissoved him, as if the undead killer was a lump of salt in boiling water. The Nemesis was only slightly healed, and felt that the virus might help speed up the process, given that it didn't use too much, and it stepped over to the large pool and reached out his remaining hand. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma'' A gloved hand suddenly shot out of the liquid, grabbing the T-type by the face, and pulling him in with supernatrual strength, and both fighters were completely enveloped by the liquid. The virus splashed and swirled as the two mighty combattants went all-out underneath. Suddenly, the blue liquid began to stain red, as the Nemesis's remaining arm floated, bloated and sprouting waving tendrils, floated to the surface. Jason got to his feet, waist-high in the liquid, and actaully gasped for air, burned and, frankly, terrified of a demise that was actually worse than the original. He knelt to the ground, dropping his machete onto the dry concrete and looking down at the virus. The arm was gone. Jason had impaled the Nemesis repeately, sliced off both of it's arms, and even nearly beheaded it down there. Surely, it was dead. The blue liquid, stained with streaks of red, began to bubble as a gutteral roar began to come from the t-Virus, now somehow even deeper than before. Jason realized that yet another two of the vats had shattered from their fight earlier, and the room was now largely flooded. Jason backed off, and stepped onto a large peice of machinerey to ecscape the rising liquid. The roar was now a earsplitting cry, and Jason realized that there was form to it. Just as the freakish beast that was once the Nemesis breached the water, Jason found reason with in the madness, as he made out words in the scream. "S.T.A.R.S." "S.T.A.R.S.!" '''"S.T.A.R.S.!!!!"''' The Nemesis came out of the swirling t-Virus, now mutated beyond recognition, in his final form, no longer even humanoid. He was more of a Portugese Man-O-War, but growing, and much more hideous. Suddenly, two bunches of tentacles sprouted from the mass, wrapping around each other, until they gained form and became legs. A massive clump of tendrils coming from it's left side fused in a similar manner, becoming a titanic arm, with a scythe-like blade instead of a hand. The other arm remained a mass of tentacles. The only recognisable feature was the clearly one-eyed head, just an ugly mass of swarming limbs, each one fused with hatred. Jason readied himelf. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma'' The beast struck out with it's tendrils, knocking off Jason's right arm, sending his machete spinning off along the ground. Jason felt no fear, but he almost began to beleive that he didn't have a chance. His failure against Grundy had taken a chip out of his self-confidence, made him feel less immortal. He was blasted with acid, and felt his skin bubbling, melting, peeling from his body. His muscles began to degenerate, the paint was dissolved from his hockey mask, his clothes were falling off of his body, and he was nearly blinded. Another tendril smashed him backward, crushing his ribs and sending him sliding right next to his machete. He looked at it, and halfheartedly reached for it. And then he realized. What was he doing?!? He was Jason Voorhees! The man who raided Hell! The man who beat Freddy Krueger! The one who had killed Alexander Anderson, Guts, Slenderman, the Predator! He wasn't going to be killed by some biological freak that should never have existed! ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma!'' The Nemesis raised it's bladed arm, and brought it down on Jason, blunt-side first, with a hit that could have smashed open several feet of steel. But the arm came up short. The former T-type looked foreward in disbeleif, almost incapable of comprehending what it was seeing. Jason stood, feet firmly on the ground, machete "sheathed" in his torso, as he held the titanic Tyrant's massive arm in the other. The Nemesis struggled, but Jason, with his unnatrual might, had it completely outclased. The beast shot out it's other "arm," not much more than a mass of tentacles, but Jason pulled his blade out of his chest and swung, lopping off dozens of the waving limbs in one strike. He moved toward the Nemesis, which was slowed by it's mutation. The beast shot tentacle after tentacle at the slasher, but he kept doing what he did best, slashing, and one tentacle fell after another. Finally, the Nemesis decided to end it, and swung it's bladed arm once again. The limb moved at Jason at incredible speed... but never hit him. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma!'' The Tyrant was absolutely shocked to see that it's "hand" was suddenly on the ground, severed from it's arm by a titanic strike from the Crysal Lake Killer. Jason marched slowly at it, in a way that would have terrified the Nemesis, had it still had the capacity for emotions. Now, it only knew destruction. All of it's tentacles flailed around the room, shattering the remaining tanks of the t-Virus, and then whipped toward Jason at high speed, wrapping around him faster than he could chop them away. The freak pulled him twoard it's gaping maw, and swallowed the Slasher whole. Inside the Nemesis's "stomach," Jason struggled to stay alive, as the acid within it's body dissolved him faster than anything else had so far. Jason fought desperately against the dozens of tendrils that tried to force him into the acid, but it seemed to be a losing battle. ''Ki... ki... ki... Ma, ma, ma!'' Meanwhile, the Nemesis was pleased, having killed that enemy, as it began to slurp up the t-Virus flooding the room like water, regenerating at an enormous rate, it's severed arm and tentacles growing back within 20 seconds. It's face suddenly took on a pained expression, and it let out a screech unlike anything anyone has ever heard, the screech of a dying immortal. It's one eye bulged for a moment, before being split in half, a bloody and decayed blade slicing directly out from ''inside ''the Nemesis's head, before flipping upward and cleaving it's skull in half. As Jason, nothing but a torso with one arm and a head, fell out of the gaping hole that was the Nemesis's mutilated face, he spun around and took off it's head as well, just for good measure. As he fell to the ground, he began to lose conciousness, the acid literally pumping through his veins from how much of it he had been innundated with over the past 45 minutes, he had one thought. It didn't really matter. He would be back again, of course. Was that ever really a question? KO!!!